fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Etoile Pretty Cure
Etoile Pretty Cure '(エトワールプリキュア ''Etowāru Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation. It began airing on February 1, 2018, and is directed and written by Minami Azami. The series' main motifs are stars,dreams, and wishes.. Story * List of Etoile Pretty Cure Episodes High above in the heavens lies the '''Etoile Chateau '''that watches over the stars. Each star represents a person's dream along with their wishes. But then one fateful night, the '''Void Kingdom came looking to extinguish the light of the stars. In order to save her home Queen Estelle sends out a young fairy named Lumina to find the legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Characters Cures * Yozora Akemi '(夜空明美 ''Yozora Akemi) - A very optimistic young girl. Akemi is second year middle school student who is the school's local outcast. A geek with a love of video games and manga. She is also a person with a strong will and can be impulsive with a mischievous streak. At times she can be bold but is slightly oblivious and gets embarrassed really easily. To the shock of many she is the heiress of Yozora Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. Her alter ego is 'Cure Twilight '(キュアトワイライト Kyua Towairaito). * 'Tsukiyo Yuuhi '(月夜夕妃 Tsukiyo Yūhi) - A self centered young girl. Yuuhi is a second year middle school student who is in Akemi's class. She is the school's local popular girl. She is very arrogant and closed towards everyone, especially towards people who don't meet standards. Yuuhi acts much like a spoiled child often throwing a fit when things don't go her way. Her alter ego is '''Cure Midnight (キュアミッドナイト Kyua Middonaito). Allies * Lumina '(ルミナ Rumina'') - The youngest of the fairies from Etoile Chateau. She is very friendly and cheerful, but is rather childish at times. Lumina came to earth to find the Pretty Cure. She is the one who tries to keep Akemi and Yuuhi together. * '''Queen Estelle (クイーンエステル Kuīn Esuteru) -The Queen of Etoile Chateau. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the fairies, where she acts like a mother to them. She is also a calm and reserved character, and often takes pauses when she explains how the universe works. It's also shown she suffers from a inner sorrow. Antagonists * King Quasar '(キングクエーサー ''Kingu Kuēsā) - The King of the Void Kingdom. He desires to extinguish the light of the stars. Quasar is also very obsessed with capturing Queen Estelle from some reason. * 'Nebula '(ネブラ Nebura) - The first servant of the Void Kingdom. Nebula is constantly angry. She has great strength that grows stronger the angrier she becomes. * 'Galaxy '(ギャラキシー Gyarakishī) - The second servant of the Void Kingdom. * '''Eclipse (エクリプス Ekuripusu) - The third servant of the Void Kingdom. * 'Comet '(コメット Kometto) - The fourth servant of the Void Kingdom. * 'Anseiza '(アンセイザ Anseiza) - The monsters that are used by the subjects of the Void Kingdom. They are created when a person's star is corrupted. They often shout "seiza" when attacking. Supporting Characters * 'Yozora Kaguya '(夜空かぐや Y''ozora Kaguya'') Items Locations Movie Trivia Gallery Category:User:SouthernBelleRose Category:Fan Series Category:Etoile Pretty Cure Category:Minami Azami Category:Pretty Cure Fanime